List of programs broadcast by Toonvision
This is a list of programs broadcast by Toonvision, a Robloxian children's based television network launched in August 2011. Current programming Premiere programming Rerun programming * Courage the Cowardly Dog (2011-present, also on ToonToo) * The Garfield Show (2016-present) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (May 15, 2017-present) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2017-present, also on ToonToo) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2016-present, also on ToonToo) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998 series) (2011-present) * Regular Show (2011-2017, 2018-present) * Robotomy (2011-2013, 2018-present) * Sym-Bionic Titan (2011-2013, 2018-present) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2011-2013, 2019-present) Toonvision Classic programming * 2 Stupid Dogs (2016-2017, 2019-present) * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (2016-present) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983 TV series) (2016-2017, 2019-present) * The Alvin Show (2016-2017, 2019-present) * The Flintstones (2011-2017, 2019-present) * The Jetsons (2011-2017, 2019-present) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (2011-2017, 2019-present) * The Smurfs (2011-present) * Snorks (2016-2017, 2019-present) * Wacky Races (1968 TV series) (2016-2017, 2019-present) Upcoming programing Premiere programming Reruns of ended programming *''Casper's Scare School'' (2019) *''Robotomy'' (2019) Former programming Former premiere programming Former rerun programming * 6teen (2016-2018) * Adventure Time (2011-2013, now on rTV3) * Atom Ant (2016-2017) * The Banana Splits (2016-2017) * Ben 10 (2005 TV series) (2011-2013) * Ben 10: Alien Force (2011-2013) * Camp Lazlo (2011-2013) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (2016-2017) * Cattanooga Cats (2016-2017) * Chop Socky Chooks (2016-2018) * Chowder (2011-2018, now on ToonToo) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2012-2018, now on ToonToo) * Cow and Chicken (2011-2017, now on ToonToo) * Dexter's Laboratory (2011-2018, now on ToonToo) * Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy (2011-2017, now on ToonToo) * Evil Con Carne (2011-2013) * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (2011-2018, now on ToonToo) * Generator Rex (2016-2018, now on ToonToo) * Gravity Falls (2016-2017, now on rTV3) * Grim & Evil (2011-2013) * Hero: 108 (2016-2017, now on ToonToo) * I Am Weasel (2011-2018, now on ToonToo) * Invader Zim (2016-2017) * Johnny Bravo (2011-2013) * Looney Tunes (2011-2013) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2016-2018, now on ToonToo) * Mr. Meaty (2016-2018) * My Gym Partner's A Monkey (2011-2013) * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2011-2013) * My Little Pony Tales (2016-2017) * Pound Puppies (1983 TV series) (2016-2017) * Total Drama (seasons 1-3 and 5 only, 2016-2017, now on ToonToo) Blocks Current * Toonvision Classic (2019-present) - Plays programming from the 1960's to early 1990's. * Xtreme (2019-present) - A block dedicated to action programming airing on Saturday nights. Former * Boomerang (2011; 2016-2017) - Played a majority of Cartoon Everything's archival programming with the exception of Scooby-Doo, Cattanooga Cats and The Smurfs. The block was also the last Boomerang-branded block/channel in the world to carry the original 2000 branding. When the Boomerang channel was announced in April 2017, the block's future remained unknown until it was decided on May 14, 2017 that it would not continue. * Cartoon Cartoon Saturdays (2011-2012) - Abruptly discontinued due to the network's initial neglect. All footage of this block has been lost. * Toonami (2011) - Abruptly discontinued due to the network's initial neglect. Was not brought back for the 2016 relaunch due to Adult Swim's revival of the block on TV in 2012. Replaced by Jetix. * Fridays (2016-2018) - Airs new episodes of Cartoon Everything's comedy lineup. * Jetix (2016-2018) - Focuses on anime and action-oriented programming. Replaced Toonami. Category:Program Lists